Tissue engineering can involve generating a synthetic scaffold and seeding the scaffold to produce an engineered tissue that can be implanted into a subject. Different techniques have been used for producing synthetic scaffolds. Often scaffolds have been produced on a one-off basis for a particular clinical application or research investigation. However, suitable systematic approaches that can be widely implemented for the commercial production of tissues are lacking.